Sasakibe chojiro lemon
by avengersbleach lover101
Summary: Kumiko yamamoto is the granddaughter of head captain yamamoto she is also the lieutenant of squad 1 with sasakibe chojiro but what happens when she begins to have feelings for her partner
1. Chapter 1

This is a sasakibe chojiro two shot with my oc kumiko yamamoto I hope you enjoy this guy doesn't get much love.

Disclaimers: I don't own bleach! I just own my oc kumiko yamamoto!

* * *

Kumiko pov

 _I was on my way to visit grandfather, when I bumped into a man and fell on the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The man shouted at me rudely. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." I said with a small sutter. "Your pretty cute, do you want to come hangout with me?" He ask starring at me like I was a piece of meat._

 _"U-um no thank, I'm on my way to visit my grandfather." I said walking from him, he roughly grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall. "That wasn't the right answer." He said gripping my arms tighter. "Let me go!" I shouted at him trying to free myself from his grip. "Come on babe, don't be like that." He said then begin to kiss my neck._

 _"Stop it!" I yelled then kicked him in the groin, he fell down on his knees and groaned in pain. I ran away as fast as I could, I felt his spiritual pressure behind me. I bumped into someone again, "I'm terribly sorry miss, are you okay?" I hear a kind male voice ask, I looked up to see a man with light purple hair and a small mustache._

 _"Y-yeah, I'm okay." I said with a small blush, he grabbed my hand and helped me off the ground. "Thank you," I said blushing and bowing. "Hey b*tch! You're gonna pay for doing that!" The shouted angrily as he appeared in front of us. I squeak and quickly hid behind the man who help me up._

 _"I suggest you leave." The who help me up said calmly. "And who do you think you are to tell me what to do!?" The man ask, "sasakibe chojiro, lieutenant of squad one." Sasakibe said, "lieutenant!?" The man said in shock, but he grunts. "The little b*tch ain't worth it." The man said walking away, "u-um thank you lieutenant sasakibe." I said shyly, he nodded and gave me a small smile._

 _"What your squad number again?" I ask, "squad 1." Sasakibe said, "then can you help me find my grandfather? He's in squad 1," I said. "What is his name?" Sasakibe ask, "Genryusai Yamamoto." I said, sasakibe looked at me in shock then bowed in front of me. I sweatdrop and blush, "what are you doing!?" I ask._

 _"Showing respect, lady yamamoto." He said, "you don't have to bow and my name is kumiko." I said quietly, "you saved me." I said. "Now, can you take me to see grandfather?" I ask, sasakibe nodded and we begin walking towards squad 1. We stopped at a door and sasakibe knocked on the door. I heard a deep voice say come in sasakibe open the door._

 _I walked in and saw grandfather. "Hello grandfather!" I say cheerfully walking over to him. I heard grandfather chuckle and pat my head gently. "It is good to see you my child." Grandfather said, "it's good to see you too grandfather." I said, "your lieutenant is very nice he helped me find you." I said then looked at sasakibe and smile._

 _"Thank you sasakibe," I said. Sasakibe blushed a little and said your welcome. "Grandfather, can I ask you a question?" I ask shyly, "yes child?" He ask looking at me, "can I become a shinigami?" I ask quietly, "do you really want to become one?" Grandfather ask, I nodded. He sigh and said, "fine, I will have captain kyoraku and captain ukitake train you." Grandfather said._

 _I nodded excitedly and gave grandfather a gentle hug. "Thank you grandfather!" I said with a smile. "Sasakibe, can you show kumiko around the soul society?" Grandfather ask, sasakibe nodded. Me and sasakibe walk out of grandfather office and begin exploring the soul society._

* * *

"3seat yamamoto?" I hear a voice ask snapping me out of my daydreaming. I look to see who said my name and it was sasakibe. "Sorry lieutenant, I was just thinking." I said, "may I ask what about?" Sasakibe ask, "I was just thinking about the first time I met you." I said shyly, sasakibe smile and patted my head.

"Do you want some help with your paperwork lieutenant?" I ask, "you don't have to help." Sasakibe said, "but I want to help." I said with a smile, after me and sasakibe finish the paperwork we went out for a walk. "Sasakibe, I have a some to tell you." I said quietly, "yes, what is it?" Sasakibe ask, I blush "I-I really like you." I said.

Sasakibe looked at me for a moment and blush. "I like you to kumiko." He said, "really!?" I nearly shouted, I warp my arms around his neck. Sasakibe slowly wrap his arms around my waist and we stay like that for a moment.

I pull away and look in sasakibe eyes, he gently press his lips against mine and push me up against the wall. He tongue licked my bottom lip for permission, I open my mouth letting his tongue in. I moan as our tongues wrestled in my mouth. We pulled away with string salvia. "Does this mean we're a couple?" I ask looking at him. Sasakibe smile softly and nodded.

"Yes, we are a couple now." He said, "okay." I said quietly, "let's go back to squad 1." Sasakibe said, we flash step back to squad 1 and open the door to see grandfather yelling at byakuya, uncle shunsui and kenpachi. "Maybe we should come back later." Sasakibe said sweatdroping, I nodded and we backed up slowly to the door. "Bye sasakibe, I'm about to go home and take a nap." I said.

"Okay, goodbye and be careful." Sasakibe said, "okay." I said then shunpo away, I stopped at my house and open the door. "Grandfather is having a tea ceremony tomorrow, I should get some rest." I said to myself, I laid down in bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: this has lemon and masturbation in it you have been warned!

Kumiko pov

* * *

I was on my was to squad one when I heard some one shouted my name. I turn around too see uncle shunsui and jushiro. "Hi uncles." I greeted quietly. "Hi? That's all I get? How about a hug for your favorite uncle?" Shunsui ask with his arms open, I walk past him and hugged uncle jushiro. "Hey!" Uncle shunsui pouted, "what? You said hug my favorite uncle." I said with an innocent smile as uncle jushiro chuckled.

"Kumiko, do you want and come have some sake with us?" Uncle shunsui asks, "sure." I replied, uncle jushiro and uncle shunsui begin talking about when I was young and how adorable I was. "What time is it uncle jushiro?" I asked him, "it's 10:26." Uncle jushiro said.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for grandfather tea ceremony." I said then got up and flash step away. I stopped at squad 1 panting, I open the door and saw everyone sitting. "Kumiko." I hear a voice say, I turn my head to see sasakibe. "You just made it." Sasakibe said then sat down, I sat down next to him.

After waiting a few minutes grandfather came in and sat down. He begin talking about nature and other boring stuff. I took a sip of my tea and realized it tasted a little weird, but I ignored it.

* * *

With rangiku

"Rangiku, what are you smiling about?" A voice ask me, I look up too see Nanao. "Oh, nothing, I just might have put some aphrodisiac in kumiko tea." I said, nanao blush and said. "You put what in her tea!? Why would you do that?" Nanao asked.

"Because why not kumiko said she would like to 'do it' sometime with sasakibe, so I'm just helping her out." I said innocently, "Matsumoto!" I hear my captain voice shout. "Uh oh! Got to go bye nanao." I said flash step away.

* * *

After finishing my tea I felt hot, my panties were getting wet and my nipples got hard. "Kumiko, are you okay?" I hear sasakibe ask worried, I nodded and gave him a small smile. I sifted in my seat a little trying to get comfortable. I put my hand on sasakibe thigh, I felt him stiff. "What are you doing kumiko?" Sasakibe whispered.

I didn't respond. I put my hand closer to his crotch and planted firmly on his crotch. I begin to moving my hand up and down on his crotch. Sasakibe blushed, "kumiko, stop it this is wrong." Sasakibe said biting his lip, "why don't you like it?" I ask then begin moving faster.

Sasakibe let out a small moan, I smirked and leaned in his ear and said. "See, you do like it." I whisper then bit his earlobe gently, sasakibe moan a little louder. I then put my hand in his pants and begin to rub him. Sasakibe bite his lip hard trying this hold in his moans. I rub his tip, I felt him throbbing and knew he was about to come. So, I pulled my hand away.

"Why did you stop?" Sasakibe ask angrily, "because you said it was wrong." I said, sasakibe grinded his teeth. "Tea ceremony is over!" Grandfather shouted, we all disappeared. I opened the door to my home and turn on the shower. I got in it and begin to play with myself, I pinch my nipple and rubbed my core. "Mmmhhhh!" I moan.

* * *

With sasakibe

'I can't believe she did that!' I thought as I walked towards her house, my underwear slightly wet. "And she left her soul phone too." I said to myself, I knocked on the door but no one answered.

I turn the doorknob and open the door. "Kumiko?" I called out, I heard the shower running, I know it's rude but I could help but take a small peak. My eyes widen when I see kumiko playing with herself.

I blush and felt myself getting hard again. I quietly sneak in the bathroom, took my clothes off and slipped in the shower. I walk up behind kumiko and wrap my arms around her waist. I felt her jump and turn her head. "Sasakibe? What are you-" she was saying but I cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

I begin moving faster and faster I felt my climax coming when I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Sasakibe? What are you-" I was saying but was cut off with a kiss. He tongue lick my bottom lip, I open and his tongue slipped in. I moan feeling his hand grope one of my breast, his other hand went to my core and rubbed it.

"Mmhh...Sasakibe!" I moan as his finger go in and out of me. "Sasakibe!" I moan then hit my climax, he pulled his finger. I grab his member and begin to pump it. "Kumiko, y-you don't have to do this." Sasakibe said as I got down on my knees. "No, I want to," I said then took him in my mouth. Sasakibe grunts and let out a little moan. I felt him throb in my mouth and I pulled away, the cum spurt out and came on my face.

"You...taste good sasakibe." I say quietly, he blush and pushed me against the shower wall. I felt his member brush against my opening. "Are you ready kumiko?" Sasakibe ask, I nodded. He put his member in me, I moan loudly. "Faster sasakibe." I said, he picked up the pace and went faster. "Kumiko!" Sasakibe moan, I hit my climax after a few more thrusts and sasakibe came right after me.

We both stayed in that position for a moment trying to catch our breath. We got out of the shower and dry off. I got in my pajamas and got in bed, I saw sasakibe about to leave and said. "Wait, don't go." I said, "kumiko, I have to go." Sasakibe said.

"Why? It's our day off tomorrow." I said, "please stay with me." I pleaded, sasakibe looked at me and sigh. He got in bed next to me and laid down. I lay my head down on his chest and close my eyes. "Goodnight kumiko, I love you." I hear sasakibe say before I fell asleep.

* * *

Head captain yamamoto was on his way to see his granddaughter and boy! Did he get a surprise. He saw his granddaughter and lieutenant in bed together sleeping. "What is going on in here!?" The head captain yelled waking sasakibe and kumiko up.

"Head captain!?" Sasakibe scream scared. "Grandfather calm down." Kumiko said sweatdroping at the aura that her grandfather was giving off. In the end sasakibe ended up in squad 4 with 16 broken bones, but at less the head captain approve of their relationship.


End file.
